Only Her
by Peace.Love.Bellatrix
Summary: Hermione can't stop thinking about Bellatrix. Little does she know, Bellatrix is feeling the same way. Kidnapping and possible revelations of love. My first story, hope you enjoy! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: My first fic. Pretty much everything is similar to the story except Bellatrix wasn't killed during the battle at Hogwarts. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.:)

Only Her

There she stood in all her dark glory. Bellatrix Lestrange was now circling the bed that Hermione Granger currently lay on. She was completely helpless as the vulture circled her prey. The older woman's eyes were feasting on every inch of the young brunette's body.

"How is my little mudblood?" asked Bellatrix in a voice sounded almost childlike. Bellatrix stalked even closer to the bed and Hermione began to shudder at the thought of the crazed woman's hands on her. Hermione lay on the bed in nothing but a thin red nightgown that accentuated every curve on her body. The raven haired woman climbed on the bed next to the younger girl's legs and Bellatrix slowly traced her fingertip from Hermione's ankle and made its way upward.

"Please, Bella I need you inside of me," Hermione pleaded as she felt Bellatrix's hand slowly make their way between her legs. The death eater's eyes were wild with lust as she felt the damp cloth that was Hermione's underwear. She began to rub Hermione where no one has ever been allowed before. Bellatrix climbed on top of her while continuing her motions that was making the girl underneath her moan. "Oh Bella," was all Hermione could muster in her current state of pure bliss.

"You are mine." And with that, Bellatrix bit down on Hermione's neck. Hermione shot up from her bed panting heavily as sweat beaded down her forehead. _It was just a dream. Merlin it was only a dream._

Hermione made her way out of bed, being careful not to wake the other sleeping body in the room. She was sharing a room with the youngest Weasley in the Burrow where she had been staying at currently.

Things had been much more peaceful for everyone after the battle at Hogwarts and the death of Voldemort. Life was just beginning to return to normal for the magical community. Everyone except Hermione. Unfortunately, Bellatrix did escape but aurors were on constant watch for her as well as any other Death Eater. Just knowing that Bellatrix was still out there gave Hermione the feeling that someone was always watching her. The dreams that she was having didn't help at all either. The poor book worm who usually knew everything was at a loss for words when it came to her thoughts. The thoughts that revolved around a woman who has tortured more people than she is willing to count. As usual, Hermione shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind and made her way to the bathroom.

Ginny's fiery red hair was sprawled onto the pillow and Hermione tried to keep quiet. She entered the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her before she turned on the light. She looked into the mirror and wiped away the few hairs that were stuck to her forehead. The faucet turned on and she wet her face. Hermione looked back into the mirror, and then she peered down at her arm. _Mudblood._ Her insides wrenched at the fact that she has had that sort of dream about the culprit who branded her with such a disgraceful name, but ever since that day at Malfoy Manor, Hermione has been changed. Unfortunately, that was not the first time Hermione had dreamt of the mysterious woman in such a way. Her fingertips ran over the scar that has caused her these nightly problems. She decided that it was best to go back to sleep. Slowly she exited the bathroom, once again engulfed in the dark. Ginny shuffled slightly in her bed and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what her dreams were about.

"Hermione," her name startled her and she froze midway to her bed, "are you all right?" asked the younger girl. "You were talking in your sleep," Ginny then stopped, unsure of what to say. Hermione's thoughts began to race and she hoped that Ginny hadn't heard anything that could give away what she had dreamt about. "You were saying her name again. Was it another nightmare?" the only Weasley girl was truly concerned for her friend's mental welfare. _Oh, it was no nightmare. _Hermione was thankful that it was dark, because Ginny wasn't able to see the blush that crept on her face as she thought of Bellatrix doing those things to her. _Of all the people in the world, does it have to be that woman? _Hermione cursed her body for the way it was reacting.

The truth was that Hermione had always been captivated by the death eater's beauty. Ever since the day at the ministry she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was. Not to mention her perfect breasts that were teasing her through Bellatrix's tight black corset. Hermione of course shrugged this off as time went by, but she was reminded again of how much of an affect the older woman had on her. Malfoy Manor was the place where Bellatrix truly made an impact. Hermione remembered her body pressed against hers as she claimed Hermione to be hers. She could never forget that day, or the woman that has changed her so drastically. She only hoped that the dreams would eventually stop so she can return to normal and move on with her life like everyone else has.

"I'm fine Gin, just another bad dream," Hermione cleverly lied and she was immensely grateful that Ginny didn't know more. She climbed back into her warm bed and shut her eyes, "Night," she said as she stifled a yawn. She shut her eyes and fell back into a slumber. Although Ginny was worried for her friend, she was too tired and fell back asleep to peaceful dreams.

Hermione slept through the night without dreams. She woke up to an empty room, but she heard Harry, Ginny, and Ron outside playing Quidditch. She decided to get out of bed and complete her morning routine that consisted of using the bathroom and brushing her teeth. Her parents had always emphasized the importance of dental hygiene. The brunette made her way downstairs, sneakily dodging Molly in order to avoid being hassled about breakfast. Her appetite just wasn't right anymore since the nightmares started. She exited the house and gave a small chuckle at her friends rough housing during their game.

"Hermione! Come join us," Ron exclaimed, but Hermione just shook her head. She was never really into playing Quidditch,

"I'm just going to take a walk," said Hermione as she made her way past her friends. Harry and Ron just shrugged and continued to play their game. Ginny looked at Hermione with that look on her face. _Oh just drop it Gin. _Hermione needed some time to herself and she was determined to rid her mind of any thoughts of Bellatrix. She made her way through the fields that descended away from the Weasley's home. The laughter of her closest friends fading with each step she took. She found a small hill that had a big tree that looked perfect to lie under. So she made her way up the hill and laid down under the tree while breathing in the fresh air. She sighed and closed her eyes at the peaceful harmony that surrounded her. Thoughts of Bellatrix were far from her mind.

"Hey there Mudblood! Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. This is only a hobby so reviews are motivation. :) No class in the morning means more time to write. I am writing this story as I go along. If anyone wants to shoot any ideas of where to take this, it would be great. Anyways, enjoy!**

_No, it can't be. _Oh but it was. Bellatrix made her way out from behind the tree that Hermione was next to. Hermione felt her heart beat increase rapidly and shock overcame her as she jumped up quickly to retrieve her wand but Bellatrix was just too quick for the young witch.

"Stupefy!" and instantly Hermione was knocked down. Her wand fell a few inches from her hand. When she noticed this she tried to reach for it, but Bellatrix was one step ahead of her. One sleek black boot crushed Hermione's hand. The Gryffindor winced in pain as she watched Bellatrix grab her wand. In one swift motion, Bellatrix was on top of Hermione in a way that was very similar to their time spent together at Malfoy Manor.

"Remind you of something?" Bellatrix cackled over Hermione while she pressed her wand to the brunette's neck. _Oh please let this be another dream. _Bellatrix moved her face closer to the petrified woman under her. The crazed woman took in Hermione's scent and something changed in her eyes. "Mmm just as I remember," said the Death Eater huskily. Hermione felt her Gryffindor bravery show up as she began to speak.

"What do you want?" she spat at the woman on top of her. She was trying desperately to hide any enjoyment that she was having with the gorgeous woman on top of her.

"You of course little muddy one," she said as she winked at her. "And now your mine," with that Hermione felt the familiar dizzy feeling of apparition. They landed on a burgundy carpet in a room that was very dark, but still luxurious with the deep colors.

"Where are we? What are you going to do to me? Please just let me go," Hermione began to shoot a million things at once because her mind was in utter chaos. Bellatrix quickly covered the witch's mouth with her own hand.

"Shut your filthy mouth! You will only do as I say or you will suffer the consequences," snarled Bellatrix. Her warm hand was a slight distraction as Hermione resisted the urge to kiss the older woman's fingers. _Are you mad? Stop thinking about that! She has taken you hostage!_ Hermione nodded her head slowly, not wanting to upset the older woman. Bellatrix got up from her position on top of Hermione, and aimed her wand at the woman on the floor. "Petrificus Totalus," and at once Hermione's whole body was stiff and she could not move. She looked startled but still calm. She was afraid that Bellatrix would hurt her, yet she was comfortable in her presence. Hermione felt her heart sink at how conflicted she was. _This should not be happening. _

Bellatrix started to pace around the room, obviously thinking about what her next move was. The older woman was muttering words under her breath that Hermione could barely understand. All she could make out was, "Finally….ministry…..cautious….pretty thing," and she looked straight at Hermione when she said this. The brown eyed girl blushed when she heard this, and just laid there watching her captor move back and forth. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Hermione noted that she did look more worn out than before but nonetheless the woman in front of her was a masterpiece. Bellatrix continued to walk around talking to herself about things that seemed important to her. Hermione was dazed at the way the dark haired woman's hips swayed as she walked. Hermione bit her lip unknowingly and remembered her vivid dreams of having Bellatrix make passionate love to her. The blush came back to her face and this time Bellatrix noticed. She also noticed where Hermione's eyes were.

Bellatrix smirked, "You like what you see?" Hermione stared up at her and she didn't know what to say. She felt stupid for letting Bellatrix see what she was up to. Bellatrix stalked closer to Hermione's frozen body. "Relashio," and instantly Hermione was able to move her body again. "Get up," said Bellatrix in a stern voice. The smart girl decided it was best to be obedient and got up. Their eyes met and Hermione felt her knees go weak at the beauty of the woman in front of her. "Walk," and so she did. Slowly she walked wherever Bellatrix guided her to. She felt Bellatrix's wand against her back and stiffened a bit. They made their way up a grand staircase that was set in the center of the room. Bellatrix walked closely behind Hermione, surveying her bottom as she took each step. Hermione then felt the older woman grab her ass as she was walking and involuntarily let out a moan. This did not go unnoticed.

Bellatrix giggled excitedly at the reaction she was able to get from the girl.

"Does that turn you on my pet?" asked Bellatrix seductively. Hermione couldn't help but shudder as she felt the older woman's breath on her neck. Another moan escaped Hermione's lips. It seemed that Hermione wasn't the only one having trouble refraining themselves. As soon as Bellatrix heard this she pressed her body flush against Hermione's back and she started to ravish the younger girl's neck. Hermione let her head fall back as she moaned again due to the talent of the other witch's tongue. Hermione could do nothing to stop her actions. Trying to hide her thoughts was one thing, but having her fantasy woman kiss and suck on her neck was enough to make her let loose.

Suddenly Hermione was shoved to floor and because it was so sudden, she didn't have time to prepare herself for the fall. Her head slammed onto the floor with great force. Pain overwhelmed her head as she felt blood trickle down the side of her head. She groaned in pain as she grabbed her head. Hermione curled up into a ball on the floor and began to feel tears well up in her eyes. _What the fuck! _

Bellatrix stood above her. Hermione noticed a look of guilt in her eyes but quickly it disappeared into Bellatrix's cold exterior.

"Get up," she said quietly. Hermione had become infuriated at the sudden change in Bellatrix.

"Fuck you," said Hermione and as soon as she said it, she instantly regretted it. Bellatrix's eyes became furious as the rage took over her face.

"Crucio!" yelled Bellatrix. "How dare you speak to me that way you disgusting pig!" she screamed. However, Hermione couldn't hear her because all she could hear were her own screams. Her body writhed in pain on the floor as the excruciating feeling overcame her body. Suddenly her head injury seemed like a vacation compared to this. The pain was too unbearable for Hermione as her screams tore through her throat. Hermione fell unconscious.

Hermione woke to an annoying tapping sound that made her head pound. Her body ached as she remembered the events that took place prior to this. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, and she tried to bring her hand to her head but was stopped by something. Hermione peered over and realized that both of her wrists were chained to the wall. _Fuck._

"Wakey wakey sunshine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. This will have lesbian sex. So yeah;) **

**P.S. I 3 Reviews. So give it to me.;)**

Hermione sat against a wall in Bellatrix's room. She yearned to be back at the Burrow with her friends, but instead she was chained to a wall in the bedroom of the most notorious Death Eater. She looked down and noticed she was clad only in a lacy black bra with matching underwear. She blushed immensely at this.

"How are you feeling pet?" asked Bellatrix with an overly joyful grin on her face. That maniacal grin sent shivers up the younger girl's spine. Hermione was very unhappy about the way Bellatrix treated her. _I should not have expected more from someone like her. _

"I have a huge headache. I suppose I have you to thank for that," she sneered at Bellatrix. The older witch's facial expression dropped a bit.

"Watch your tone. You know Mudblood, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today," said Bellatrix. As gorgeous as the dark witch was to Hermione, she was utterly upset. In the back of her mind, she thought it was going to be like one of her dreams. _I have to remember she isn't the Bellatrix from my dreams. I'm dealing with the real insane thing here. _The famous Gryffindor bravery was showing up again.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Hermione asked curiously. She was eyeing the Death Eater's smug expression.

"Well look at the prize I have in front of me," she winked at Hermione, "hard work most definitely pays off," then Bellatrix slightly bit her lip as she surveyed Hermione. Bellatrix's eyes followed her smooth toned legs all the way up her abdomen and they ended on her breasts. Hermione noticed this and all bad thoughts of Bellatrix vanished. The brunette puffed out her chest for Bellatrix to see her amazing breasts that were being constricted by the bra. The older witch's eyebrow raised to see Hermione so willing to please her. "Well well, Hermione knows how to play dirty." The young witch shivered at hearing her name fall off of Bellatrix's luscious lips. Bellatrix noticed this and she smirked at the control she had over this girl.

"I didn't think you were capable of looking at a Mudblood like this," asked Hermione while eyeing the woman carefully.

"You are an odd exception Granger," said Bellatrix as she bit her lip. Hermione looked at the woman in front of her and felt her breathing hitch a bit. _Knowing Bellatrix, I'm going to be here for a while. I might as well make the most of it while I can. _Deciding that she was going to pursue the dark witch, a smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"You know Bellatrix, as demented as you look, you are quite beautiful," said Hermione and trying not to stutter at the same time. She was hoping that the most crazed witch known to the magical world would take the compliment and not shoot the killing curse for calling her demented.

"You seem to have a way with words darling," said Bellatrix in a soothing tone. _She called me darling. _Hermione's heart almost leapt out of her chest. "But why the sudden change of heart?"

"As you know, I have always been the top of my class at Hogwarts. I'm rather intelligent. I analyzed my situation with you and I have come to the conclusion that it is better for my sake to just give in to you," said Hermione. Bellatrix was hanging on to every word that came out of her pretty little mouth. "I want to give in to you Bellatrix. Take me," this last part came out as a whisper. The woman nearly swooned at what the girl on the floor was saying. With a flick of her wand the chains disappeared around Hermione's wrists. Immediately she was on the floor and face to face with Hermione. The brunette could smell that distinct scent of the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange. The Death Eater's eyes looked wild and unsure. The dark haired woman tentatively brought a hand up to cup Hermione's right breast. The thin black lace was the only thing keeping away the skin on skin contact. Hermione arched her back to present herself to Bellatrix even more. Both women began to breathe harder at the close proximity. Bellatrix slowly began to massage Hermione's breast. A barely audible moan escaped her lips.

"Bella…" moaned Hermione. That was enough to encouragement for the dominant woman. Bellatrix advanced quickly to close up the heated space between them. Their lips met in the heat of intense passion. Something that neither woman has ever felt before. The kiss was like the lion of Gryffindor in the ultimate battle between the snake of Slytherin. Hermione wrapped her legs around Bellatrix's waist and let her hands get lost in her thick raven curls. Their tongues were playfully touching as they produced magic from their lips. At that moment, nothing else existed except the two women.

Bellatrix's hand started to knead Hermione's breast harder and faster than before. This caused the girl to start grinding her hips into Bella's pelvis. Another moan. Bellatrix started to grind back into the younger girl. Both of their hips met in unison to provide enough friction between their legs.

Hermione winced slightly at their increased pace. Bellatrix pulled away looking genuinely concerned.

"Are you all right?" asked the woman whose complexion seemed so much softer now. Hermione smiled and placed a light kiss on the woman's lips.

"Well, the floor is kind of hurting my back," said Hermione that was slightly embarrassed. She did not want to stop what was going on between them. She had dreamed of that almost every night since she was tortured by her at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix unwrapped herself from the clutches of Hermione's beautiful legs and stood up. She held out a hand for the girl on the floor to grab, and when she did she pulled her up. When Hermione stood up she was quickly embraced by another kiss from the other woman. She felt Bella's warm hands wrap around her waist and slowly make their way down. Bellatrix roughly grabbed Hermione's bottom and pushed it toward herself. Hermione bit her lip and moaned. The pleasure surged through her entire body.

She looked at the woman in front of her with heavy lidded eyes and brought their lips together once again. Hermione's arms circled the woman's neck and her fingertips lightly grazed the back of her neck. It was much slower this time and they each massaged the others mouth with talented lips and warm soft tongues. Bellatrix bit Hermione's bottom lip and lightly tugged on it as she pulled away to look at her lover in front of her. Bella slightly pushed Hermione against the edge of her bed.

Black satin sheets met her body as Hermione allowed herself to sit on the bed. Bellatrix started to undo her corset when Hermione's nervous hands stopped hers. The older woman couldn't help but smirk and look down as the gorgeous girl who was perfectly underdressed wanted to undress her. Hermione's hands became more stable as she untied the tight black corset.

Finally, Hermione was able to get Bellatrix in her bra and underwear. Her undergarments were black and simple. Bellatrix still stood in front of her and buried her hands in her hair as she urged Hermione's head forward. Hermione instantly began kissing the woman's abdomen. She licked and nibbled in random areas. Bellatrix's grip became tighter as she laid her head back and sighed contently as Hermione pleasured her.

Hermione stopped her performance and looked up at Bellatrix. _Fuck she is so hot. _Hermione felt a jolt of pleasure hit her right in her core as she watched the sight in front of her. She reached up behind the other woman and unclasped her bra. Hermione went wide eyed at the newly revealed Bellatrix. Her breasts bounced free of their prison and gave Hermione the best welcome. Before Hermione could do anything, she was pushed back onto the bed. Bella quickly straddled the girl beneath her and helped her take off her bra.

Bellatrix leaned down and started to lick and suck Hermione's nipple. She flicked her tongue against it and Hermione moaned louder this time.

"Fuck…yes," she breathed out heavily. Both women started to grind simultaneously into each other. Bellatrix alternated between both breasts as she pleasured the girl mercilessly. The older woman sat back and looked at the girl in front of her. Hermione lay there with her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her breasts were perky and they glistened from where Bellatrix had just had her mouth. Her legs were spread wide open for Bellatrix and she could smell her arousal. The woman reached over and pulled Hermione's laced panties down her soft legs. She threw it to the side without another thought. She continued to take off her own underwear.

Both women were on the bed completely naked. Bellatrix was the first to advance when she laid herself on Hermione. Once again, Hermione wrapped her legs around Bellatrix's waist to pull her closer. Bella attacked Hermione's neck with her tongue and tender bites that made the girl throw her head back in pure ecstasy. Bellatrix reached her hand down and found Hermione's slick folds. She slowly entered one finger that slid in easily because of how wet the girl was. Hermione's eyes were shut as she moaned.

"Look at me when I fuck you," said Bellatrix in between ragged breaths. Hermione opened her eyes and looked into the witch's dark orbs. She steadied her pace with one finger. Hermione groaned and thrust her hips hard into Bellatrix, and she complied with adding another two fingers to Hermione's warm center. She thrust her fingers deep inside the girl and it completely shattered her world. Never has she ever felt this many feelings at once for a person. Especially a Mudblood of all people. Bellatrix used her thumb to rub Hermione's clit while she fucked her with three fingers. This earned another moan from the girl underneath her.

"Oh Bella…right there…yes," was all the girl can get out. Hermione used one hand to grab the woman's bottom to put more force in each thrust that they shared. Her other hand grabbed the woman's breast and she began to massage it roughly. Carefully squeezing her nipple.

"Hermione," said Bellatrix in a moan. This sent Hermione over the edge and her orgasm hit her body hard in waves of pleasure that made her scream out Bella's name over and over again. Her body shuddered and her toes curled as she came with the woman's fingers buried inside her. When Hermione's orgasm subsided, Bellatrix removed her fingers and began to suck her juices off. Hermione watched her in her after-orgasm haze and leaned forward to kiss the woman. Their tongues met in a battle for dominance, in which Bellatrix won easily. She could taste herself mixed with something that was just Bellatrix. The older woman broke the kiss and started to nip and lick down Hermione's body.

She stopped when she settled herself between the girl's legs and she entered with her tongue going up and down Hermione's slit. Bellatrix moaned into the girl's center and this gave Hermione squeak a little at the vibrations it sent through her. The woman once again entered Hermione with three fingers and she began to suck on Hermione's clit. Not long after Hermione had her second orgasm that caused Hermione to grab Bella's head in between her legs. The older woman thought she would suffocate but let the girl ride out her second mind blowing orgasm.

Bellatrix climbed up the girl's body again and she started to tenderly kiss her. Hermione held Bella's face as they shared a rare intimate moment. This time Hermione broke the kiss and gently pushed the woman off of her.

"It's your turn love," said Hermione as Bellatrix watched her make her way down her body. She rested herself between her legs and without any hesitation thrust two fingers into Bellatrix. Her back arched as the pleasure began with each stroke of Hermione's fingers. The young girls tongue began to lick Bellatrix's clit with much needed pressure. Bellatrix moaned because the girl was being rougher than she thought she would be. Bellatrix liked it. Hermione continued to thrust easily adding a third finger inside of her lover. Hermione lightly nibbled on her clit and loved what it was doing to the woman. Bellatrix was moaning loudly and she was squeezing her own breasts while Hermione was fucking her. Suddenly, Hermione felt Bella's juices coat her fingers and mouth as she came on her face. Her orgasm ripped through her entire body as she screamed out Hermione's name. Hermione let her ride out her orgasm while continuing her thrusts in her lover.

Afterward, Hermione climbed up next to where Bellatrix lay and rested her head on her chest. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting to sleep. She didn't know if Bella would kick her out of bed, curse her, or any other twisted thing Bellatrix was known for, but she didn't care. At that moment they lay their together with bodies entangled. She was comfortable and she wouldn't be anywhere else except there with Bellatrix. Whatever the future held, she would take it as it came. Even if it meant torture by the woman who just gave her the most passionate night of her life. She just wanted to enjoy the moment as she had it at the moment. She was fine with it.

Hermione woke up to the sun beaming in her eyes from the window. She sat up and covered her naked body with the sheets. Hermione looked over and saw that Bellatrix was not in her place next to her. She looked around the empty room and she started to feel a bit nervous.

"Bella?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter is filled with gentle love and such. Kind of different from the Bella in the beginning, but I couldn't help it. Im a sucker for romance. Also I was listening to nothing but love songs while writing this chapter. It might have had some influence. Anyways, I love reviews so keep them coming please:)**** Muah. Enjoy.**

"Bella?" Hermione slowly got out of the bed not sure of what to do with herself. She took the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body. She looked around cautiously. Slowly she made her way across the room to the closed door. She stared at the doorknob and wondered if it would somehow hurt her if she were to try and leave the room. She pondered for a while until she finally reached for the doorknob.

At that exact moment, Bellatrix opened the door and Hermione jumped back. She was startled by the older witch and stared at her with wide eyes. _Is she going to curse me?_ Bellatrix stared at her with those mysterious dark eyes. Hermione stared in awe at the way she looked at her. Bellatrix was in her usual tight black dress with 'sex hair'.

"Morning little one," said Bellatrix sweetly. Hermione let a small smile appear on her face. The fear slipping away quickly within her.

"Good morning," she said quietly as she wrapped the sheet more tightly around her body. Bellatrix eyed her body as she smirked. "That was…some night," said the brunette as flashes of the previous night ran through her mind.

"Are you hungry?" asked Bellatrix nervously while twirling her hair with her fingers. It was obvious she had never done this before.

"Yeah, I am. But I'd like to get ready first," asked Hermione while looking down at her current state.

"Of course," then Bellatrix pointed to the closet across from the bed, "pick anything to wear. Meet me downstairs," and with that, Bellatrix left the younger witch alone in the room. Once the door was closed, Hermione let the sheet fall from her body and she welcomed the cold air that hit her body. It was a good contrast to the heat that Bellatrix brought to her.

She walked to the closet and opened it up. It was filled with long black dresses and Hermione just rolled her eyes. _Typical. _She chose the shortest of the frocks and held it up to her body as she surveyed herself in the mirror. The dress barely reached her knees and she thought she would look pretty hot in it. She entered the bathroom first and did her normal routine before getting ready. After she was finished getting ready, Hermione looked once again in the mirror. The black dress had straps that showed off her toned arms and her cleavage was displayed perfectly with the low cut top of the dress.

Her long legs were divinely accentuated with the short dress that looked like it was made for a demented ballerina of sorts. Hermione walked out of the room with confidence at her new look and descended down the stairs. The most alluring scent hit her and her stomach rumbled immediately. It had been a while since she had last eaten, so she quickly followed the scent and ended in the kitchen. She saw Bellatrix sitting at the table, she did not notice Hermione walk in because she was too busy reading the Daily Prophet. Bellatrix had a serious look on her face as she read line for line. Hermione saw the cover of the paper and large bold letters, it read:

**Part of the Golden Trio Missing**

**Fugitive Death Eater Responsible.**

Bellatrix finally looked up from the paper and her jaw nearly dropped as she saw the young witch in her current apparel. The paper fell from her hands and landed on the table. She looked absolutely speechless.

"Wow, you look divine," she said. The brunette blushed and let a cute smile grace her features.

"Thank you, you look ravishing as always," it was true too. No matter how crazy Bellatrix was, she always looked gorgeous. Hermione advanced to the table and sat down across the table from the dark beauty. A grand breakfast appeared on the table in front of the. They ate in comfortable silence, yet Hermione kept eyeing the Daily Prophet. Hermione was about to speak but Bellatrix broke the silence first.

"Hermione, I know I was terrible to you before. I just want you to know that I…well I apologize," the words sounded almost foreign as it came out of her mouth. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was again cut off. "Please let me finish. Before last night, I didn't think anyone would ever treat me the way you did. Especially after all I've done," said Bellatrix in a quiet voice. "I have never felt such passion before in my life with anyone. Not even my husband."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Hermione curiously. _Have I softened the most insane Death Eater of all time?_

"What I am trying to say is that I want to feel the emotions that you made me feel last night. I know I have a few screws in my head loose but so do you obviously for wanting me," Hermione felt a bit insulted, but she thought about it and came to the conclusion that Bellatrix was probably right. "Since you took the extra step to cope with me, I'll take the extra step to be a bit more….sane." Hermione was in shocked at the revelations that Bellatrix had exposed. She felt flattered and a warm sensation overcame her heart.

Hermione did not need to say anything. She just smiled at the witch across from her and got up to walk over to where she was sitting. She sat herself on Bella's lap while she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I would love to take that step with you," whispered Hermione. She then planted a soft kiss on the older woman's lips. Hermione was the first to pull away and looked into Bella's eyes. It seemed like there was a mix of fear and determination. They both leaned into each other's lips again, but this time there was a bit more urgency. Bellatrix let her tongue trace Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione allowed entrance and they started a passionate kiss that only stopped when Hermione brought her lips down to kiss the neck of the woman she was still sitting on. She licked her way up and began to nibble on her earlobe. Bellatrix began to breathe heavily as the intense sensations were taking over her entire body. Bellatrix reached up to the girl's breast and she started to massage it through the dress she was wearing.

Hermione removed her mouth from her earlobe and resumed kissing the woman with more intensity. The older witch gently pushed Hermione off of her and quickly picked her up. Hermione giggled and gave a small squeal. Bellatrix placed her on the table as Hermione automatically wrapped her legs around Bellatrix's waist.

Their kiss began again as their hands were traveling everywhere around their bodies. Bellatrix was thankful that the dress was so short because Hermione's center was pressed against her abdomen, and she felt the heat that was emanating from the young witch. Hermione felt herself growing wet at each feeling of Bella's tongue in her mouth. A skillful hand made its way down Hermione's body and slithered under the dress.

She began to massage Hermione's clit with her thumb and felt herself getting wet at the reaction she was getting from her. Hermione tilted her head back and let Bellatrix devour her neck with her mouth while she was getting splendid friction between her legs. She moaned as she pulled Bellatrix closer with her legs. The dark witch started to rub Hermione's clit faster and rougher before she entered her suddenly with two fingers. Her skilled hand had Hermione moaning and rocking her hips toward her. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Hermione's eyes were tightly shut while her mouth was open and moaning Bellatrix's name amongst other dirty words. Her breasts that were pushed together perfectly by the dress and they were bouncing with each thrust of her hips. They taunted her and Bellatrix divulged her face in between her breasts. She kissed and licked any exposed area should get her mouth on.

Hermione grabbed a fistful of Bellatrix's hair and forced her harder against her chest. Bellatrix thought for a second that she might suffocate, but she would happily die this way any day. Suddenly, Hermione's body started to shudder as she came against her lover. Moans filled the room and Bellatrix nearly came just from seeing the girl have an intense orgasm in front of her. She continued to skillfully ride her throughout her orgasm. Hermione let her head fall against Bellatrix's chest as she breathed heavily. She had to catch her breath. Bellatrix smiled and removed her hand from between the girls legs held her close. Not even a minute later, Hermione got up and pushed Bellatrix back onto the seat that she had occupied before. Bellatrix saw nothing but pure unadulterated lust on Hermione's face and it almost made her whimper. Almost.

Hermione savagely pulled the witch's dress over her head and with a quick pull her panties were on the floor. Hermione immediately entered Bellatrix with her tongue and she began to playfully flick her tongue inside of her. Her tongue stroked Bellatrix in all the right places because Bella's back was arched at the surprise intrusion.

"Oh, Hermione," she moaned and the witch on her knees felt Bellatrix's hands grasp her head and pull her closer to her sex. She began grinding into her face and with a few more motions from Hermione's skilled tongue; she came hard with her legs spread wide for Hermione.

A few hours later, Hermione and Bellatrix lay in the grand bed completely naked and utterly exhausted from the constant fucking they had been doing. They both lost count of how many orgasms that they had caused each other. Out of the midst, Hermione began to speak.

"My love, I have enjoyed my time here with you. Unfortunately, practically the whole magical world is looking for me. We can't stay in hiding forever," said Hermione, obviously worried. Bellatrix looked at her, but Hermione couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"I suppose we can't," Bellatrix seemed to ponder an idea through her head. Hermione just waited quietly before her lover would speak. "Tomorrow we will go see Narcissa and get this sorted out." Hermione sat up quickly.

"Are you mad? What would she do if she knew you were with someone like me," Hermione asked knowing damn well her blood status was an issue with pure bloods. Bellatrix placed her hand against the girl's cheek and stroked her thumb across her soft skin.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours," said Bellatrix soothingly. Hermione couldn't help but melt at her words. She decided to lie back down and cuddled with her lover.

"I hope your right Bella," muttered Hermione. Not at all happy with having to 'meet the family' already. She knew things were going to be extremely complicated, but one look at Bellatrix and she felt it was all right. This woman was worth it.


End file.
